


War Won

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Bad dream."
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	War Won

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'war'
> 
> "I fought the war but the war won" - _Monster Hospital_ /Metric

Dorothea screamed, sure that she'd met her end. But instead of steel, there was Ingrid's voice, blankets and skin and-- 

"Ingrid?" 

"Bad dream." It wasn't a question. 

Against her, Dorothea nodded. It had not felt like a dream- the screams, the crisp crackle of magic in the air, the smell of blood and death. 

"It's okay. I'm here, you're safe..." 

Years had passed and they had left the war behind, but the war had not truly left them. Dorothea didn't think it ever would. 

"I know," Dorothea said softly. She took a breath and tried not to tremble. "I know."


End file.
